25 song fic!
by Rising From The Flames
Summary: my shot at the 25 song fic! R&R please!T just to be safe. most likely more like K
1. 25 songs

06/10/2009 17:58:00

Here is my list of songs for the twenty five song challenge. I don't have the actual challenge infront of me, so I'm kind of winging it. Hope you like it! (The songs are in random order and will not nececarily appear in this order.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sisters Grimm characters and never will. I only want to putt a disclaimer up once, so I'm putting this up now, and it applies to everything submitted to this story. :P

Here I am – camp rock

Memory – cats

Waltz for evita – evita

Learn to be lonely – phantom of the opera

How does it feel – avril lavigne

One of those girls – avril lavigne

World of chances – demi lovato

Here we go again – demi lovato

Traveling soldier – Dixie chicks

Before the storm – Jonas Brothers

Send it on – Disney stars

Because of you – Kelly Clarkson

Behind these hazel eyes – Kelly Clarkson

Love song – Sarah Bareilles

Only hope – Mandy Moore

So what – Pink

Tim mcgraw – Taylor Swift

White Horse – Taylor Swift

A place in this world – Taylor Swift

Come in with the rain – Taylor Swift

You belong with me – Taylor Swift

Tied together with a smile – Taylor Swift

Drive – Vanessa Hudgens

Whatever will be – Vanessa Hudgens

The seven days of lonely – I Nine

I'll have the actually chapter/song(s) posted soon!


	2. You belong with me Taylor Swift

For now the stories are not in order. This is my first song fic ever, so I hope you like it! And thanks to the two people who reviewed! Please review (to those who haven't)

Curlscat-not-logged-in: I loved your version of the challenge! I'm aware that some of the

might have already be done, I promise to make my stories

different than all the others I've read. I actual didn't know about

the seven days of lonely till I read that fanfic, so I am thinking

about changing that one after your review.

ohnoDK:I'm sorry, but I don't know three days grace, and I'm trying to stick true to

the challenge, but I don't really listen to rock music, pop is more my style.

So I'm sorry!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the sisters Grimm.

I stare at the house framed by a thick forest for a moment before pulling out my keys and opening the door. It's funny how just a few years ago I didn't want to be here, and now I can't imagine leaving.

I'm welcomed home by the ringing of the phone.

"I've got it!" I shout to no one in particular. I don't even know if anyone's home. "Hello?"

"Hello" I hear a syrupy sweet voice respond. " Can I please talk to Puck?"

"Sure" I say, not quite so sure about who it is, but I suspect Moth. "Puck!" I shout into the other room "It's for you" he flies around the corner instantly, and I suspect that he was listening to my end of the very brief conversation.

"Thanks Grimm" he says, and then grabs the phone. I secretly wish that he would just call me Sabrina, but hey, that's Puck. I walk out of the room, but stop just outside when I hear the faint voice coming from the owner on the other end of the line, it sounds like she's upset about something.

"What did I do this time." Puck says exasperatedly. It sounds like he doesn't care at all that she's angry. Then Puck starts laughing "Oh, that was the best prank I pulled all week." The girl, definitely Moth, seemed even more upset by this and started screaming even louder. I could now make out some of the words. It seemed that Puck had pulled some embarrassing prank on her and then somehow insulted her and she was really angry. Apparently he had meant it as a joke. From what I heard she was threatening to break up with Puck, which I know he would love. I hear a click as the phone is put down, and quickly run up to my room, not wanting to be caught listening in on other peoples conversations.

I close my door the moment I get there and turn on my CD player. Girlfriend, by Avril Lavigne comes on, and I smile, I wonder how Moth would react if she heard this. It's exactly the kind of music she doesn't like, but Puck loves it, just imagine them living together, I laugh for a second, but then stop. That thought is both funny and painful. I can't help thinking about how Moth knows nothing about Puck, and yet she's desperate to have him. Come to think of it, I know a lot more about him than she does. I kind of know him inside out. Well, I should, I've lived in the same house as him for just about six years. When the song is over I pick up my guitar and start playing around a bit. I secretly took lessons; no one knows that I can play. I've found that it's the perfect way to let out my emotions. A song was slowly taking shape in my head, and I started singing it, playing the accompaniment on my guitar.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

I stopped. My mind started to wonder. I remembered the other day at the football game. Puck had been made quarterback a little while ago, and I had gone to watch the game. Unfortunately, Moth was a cheerleader. It looked like she had cut the skirt part of her outfit shorter; as it was close to three or four inches shorter than the skirts the other cheerleaders wore. When the game was over she ran out onto the field and kissed Puck on the lips before he had a chance to do anything about it.

He pushed her away as soon as possible, but it still hurt. It's obvious he doesn't like her, so I don't get why he doesn't just break up with her. I'm often surprised that he doesn't see that I like him; I'm sometimes embarrassed at how badly I manage to hide. I start playing again.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

I sit on my bed staring into space for a long time. It was past one AM when I finally put down my guitar and went to bed. Then I lay staring into the darkness for a while, wondering how I had gone from hating Puck to … loving him. I think I do love him. Too bad he doesn't think of me as any more than someone to tease.

I don't know when I finally drifted off to sleep, but I woke up to bright sunlight shining in my face. After breakfast I get my coat to go for a walk to think clearly, but Puck spots me before I can make it out the door.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"For a walk."

"Can I come?" I just stare at him for a moment. Since when has Puck ever wanted to come for a walk with me?

"" I stammer. He grabs his coat and walks out the door. I follow, still dumbfounded.

We walk for a long time, and surprisingly, Puck is actually being nice to me. Those moments are few and far between. We head towards the park and sit down on a bench when we get there.

We were laughing at a skater who had just gone by when I saw something that bursted the happy bubble I was in. Moth was walking up to us, and she looked lived. I realized too late that Puck and I were holding hands. He seemed to realize too, because he quickly let go.

"Let's go." Moth said, when she got to us, and she started pulling Puck away. Puck gave me an apologetic look and let himself be dragged away. I stare after them in disbelief. What happened to the trickster king who would have fought off Moth with his wooden sword? Sometimes I miss the old Puck, before he grew up. But then I think back on how we spent the morning together without him once being immature. He was actually smiling, which he hasn't done since Moth moved into Fairyport Landing. I can't help but smile when I think of him sitting on the bench and laughing. I swear he has the most beautiful smile in this town, and that's saying something, as we're living in a town filled with ever afters, a lot of which are stunningly beautiful.

I go straight to my room and grab my guitar when I get home. It seems to have become the one thing that keeps me from going straight to Puck and telling him exactly how I feel about everything that's going on right now, and that would be a disaster. I start playing again.

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

I can't stop thinking of Puck and Moth together, and how they don't go together at all. I mean, Moth is your typical Diva. Her hair is always perfectly in place. She wears the most fashionable miniskirts and tight fitting dresses, and she's never seen without a pair of designer high heels, most of them outrageously high. And then there's Puck. He wears the same pair of jeans almost every day, he still hates taking showers and baths, and he rarely wears deodorant. How do those two fit together? Why doesn't Puck see that the two of us fit together so much better. Sure I like my showers, and I always wear deodorant and clean clothes, but I don't care about getting dirty, I don't give a damn if one of my nails break, or my clothes get ripped, or whatever.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by you, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

I take my guitar and walk into the forest behind our house. There is a little stream I always go to when I need some quiet to think, as no one seems to know the meaning of quiet in our house. As I'm staring at the water rushing over the little pebbles, and the moss growing on the boulders I start thinking about times when Puck and I have had fun together.

I remember last year, when Puck and I had just gotten our drivers licenses, he had taken the car out for a drive to show off to all the people who didn't have their license. By ten he still hadn't come home and Granny was getting worried, but I told her I would wait up for him so she could get some sleep. He didn't come home till midnight, and he was really angry. I made him sit down and tell me what happened. I could tell that he was holding back tears, and hiding it with his rage. Doesn't he know I know him too well to be fooled by that? Apparently while he was waiting at a stoplight he was "assaulted by Moth" as he put it. He didn't manage to shake her off till eleven, and then had driven around for a while before coming home, trying to vent his anger.

A little while later we were both sitting on the couch and laughing our heads off in whispers, so we didn't wake the rest of the house. We spent all that night sitting on the couch talking. We talked about everything and nothing, he told me about his dreams, all the pets he had ever owned and lost, about a girl his mother claimed he liked when he was two. It was one of the best nights of my life, and it's always so easy talking to him. Why can't he see that we belong together? I mean, I know everything about him, even what his favorite song is (it changes multiple times a day), and Moth doesn't even know enough to see that he doesn't care about her at all.

The little stream splashes playfully about the rocks and I can't help being jealous of how carefree it is. I start playing the guitar again.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

I can feel the sting of tears in the corners of my eyes. I hold them in I won't let them get the better of me.

_Standing by you waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

I can't finish the last two lines. When the last chord has faded into silence I hear clapping behind me, and I can feel my face turning bright red. I ignore whoever it is, hoping they'll go away, but they don't.

"Why do you always say you can't sing, Grimm? You have a beautiful voice. And where did you learn to play guitar?" Why is it always Puck? I swear he has some sort of radar that can tell when I'm going to be the most embarrassed if someone sees me. I continue to ignore him, too embarrassed to answer. There is silence for a moment, and I look up to see if he's left. He hasn't. He staring at me, and I can't look away. He walks over and sits down next to me. "Who is it about?" He asks. Is that sadness in his voice? It can't be.

"Nobody." I say too quickly.

"Do I know them?" There is definitely sadness there, however much he's trying to hide it. This seems to give me courage.

"Yes." He stares right into my eyes. I can't stand it; I look away, blushing furiously.

"Who" There's a hint of anger in his voice now too. I summon all my courage and look up at him.

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

I see a look of comprehension cross his face.

"You mean…" I look down, my red face answering his unfinished question. Suddenly there's a hand under my chin, gently lifting my face up. The hand forces me to look into his beautiful green eyes. I can't look away, it's like I'm hypnotized, and then his lips are on mine, kissing me gently. Too soon I pull away.

"What about Moth?" I ask, looking away.

"I broke up with her just after she pulled me in the park. Unfortunately she had no intention of breaking up with me, even though she threatened too." Then I feel his breath in my ear as he whispers

"I love you Sabrina" I look up in shock. He stares at me nervously, wondering how I'm going to react. Suddenly I throw my arms around him and kiss him. He's startled at first, but soon his arms wrap around my waist and he's kissing me back.

He does belong with me, I think happily to myself.

What did you think? I'd love some reviews! I wasn't quite sure what color Pucks eyes were, so I guessed on that. Just in case you didn't guess, they're about 17/18 in this story.


	3. World of chances Demi Lovato

**Hey!!! I tried to keep Puck and Sabrina more in character this time, but I'm sorry if I failed at that again. **

**12grimmfan21:**** Thanks!! I can't really see them getting together either, but I needed him together with someone, and I figured with very heavy pressure from his mom she would be the most likely. I probably should have made it clearer that he was only doing it because his mom was making him. XD**

**curlscat: ****Thanks for the question mark tip, I'm not really good at punctuation, but I did my best to pay attention to that this time. And sorry about the authors note, I was writing fast and not paying too much attention to the note, I hope this is better!**

**ohnoDK: ****I listened to the song and really like it, so thanks for the recommendation!**

"PUCK!" Sabrina's scream was heard throughout the whole house. All of it's occupants continued what they were doing, so used to the war between Sabrina and the trickster king that they barely even noticed it. One of the occupants, however, looked up from what he was doing and smiled. The mischievous grin slowly spreading across his face.

It wasn't long before Sabrina had stormed into the room Puck was in. She was furious. Puck could have sworn there were sparks flying from her eyes. The seventeen year olds stared at each other for a while, one waiting to see how Sabrina would respond to his prank, the other ready to kill the fricking immature little brat had done this done this to her.

"You are so dead." She whispered. Puck was starting to get a little scared.

"All I did was cut your hair." He said, feigning a calm he didn't feel. "I actually think it's an improvement, ugly." Sabrina didn't even bother to respond, instead she leaped at the fairy boy, but he sprouted wings from his back and was up by the ceiling before she could touch him. "You don't like the way I cut it." He said, pretending to be hurt. He felt a lot safer up here, out of reach of the murderous girl.

"I don't like the way you cut it?" She whispered back. "Now why wouldn't I like it? Let's think." She pretended to think a for a couple seconds, then shouted, "Because it is the ugliest thing I've ever seen!"

At that moment Granny Relda walked.

"Liebling!" She said shocked when she saw Sabrina's hair. "What happened?"

"He's what happened!" Sabrina shouted, pointing at the boy who was slowly drifting back towards the ground.

"Well, I'm sure we'll be able to fix it Sabrina. Now, where did I put the scissors?" She walked back out of the room, preoccupied with finding the scissors.

Sabrina had already calmed down a bit, though she was still seething. Puck's next comment managed to break through her anger.

"It's going to take a lot of work to make it look better." He said with a sneer on his face. This stung, but Sabrina would never admit it. Puck's insult did manage to evaporate all of Sabrina's anger. Puck was waiting for an insult back, and when one never came, he thought it odd, but decided to continue, hoping to get a response out of the girl in front of him. "You're so ugly no one would even know the difference if you went to school like that." He said, but with a little less conviction than usual, but Sabrina didn't notice. That last insult had gone too far. She stood there staring at the Trickster king for a few minutes.

"Good job Puck, you won, I hope you're happy." Sabrina whispered. Tears had slowly started rolling down her cheeks. When she finished talking she turned on her heel and ran out of the room.

Puck stared after the sobbing girl, thoroughly confused. He hadn't meant to hurt her; he was just trying to have some fun. And then there was the fact that she had called by his actual name, instead of gasbag, or some other insult. _I don't care._ He thought to himself. _I'm the trickster king; I don't care about the feelings of stupid peasants. _But deep down he knew that he was lying, that he actually cared a lot, even if he would never admit it to himself.

Sabrina lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Why did it affect her so much when Puck insulted her? Usually she was immune to insults, or she had a good come back that shut the bully up. It couldn't be that she liked him. _I mean, he's __Puck!_But for some reason that idea didn't seem quite so outrageous to her now. _I don't like him._ She thought sternly to herself,_ he's an ugly annoying jerk. _But when she thought about it, that wasn't true anymore. Yes, he was still annoying and a jerk, but he wasn't ugly. For some reason he had grown up. He was now a head taller than Sabrina. He his blonde hair was always fashionably messy, and he had a perfect body. _Ew, gross. Stop right there, I don't care what he looks like. _Then she heard a little voice in the back of her mind say _**yes you do. You love him. **__Shut up_. But she couldn't deny that what the little voice had said was true.

Puck sat in the kitchen for a long time, wondering what he had done wrong, and wondering why it was bothering him so much. _**Duh, You love her, stupid. **__Shut up._ But he had to admit that it was true. After another half hour of wondering what he had done wrong, he decided that an easier to find out was to go and ask Sabrina. **(I know, obvious right? But not to Puck XD) **

Sabrina walked out of her room and to her surprise almost walked into the last person she wanted to see right now: Puck. He stood there, looking shocked for a moment, and then awkwardly looked down at his feet. Thinking about doing something is one thing but actually executing it a lot harder. After a couple minutes Sabrina broke the silence.

"What is it, have you come to insult me again." Some of her old spirit had returned, but it still sounded more like a question than a dare.

"No!" Puck said, looking a little offended.

"Then what are you here for, gasbag?" She said accusingly.

"Well sorry for trying to apologize ugly." He said angrily, and then flew off. Sabrina stared after him for a few seconds, then retreated into her room again. How did she always manage to mess things up? _He's never even thought about apologizing before. _She thought defensively.

Sabrina looked at her clock for the millionth time that night. It was two AM. She groaned, and then got up. She hadn't been able to fall asleep at all, and finally gave up.

She looked in the mirror at her hair. Puck had cut her waist length blonde hair into a messy zigzag pattern at the bottom, and had then painted it black and white using finger paint. Granny had managed to mostly fix. A lot of her hair had to come off, and it now came to only just past her shoulders. Granny had surprised her by cutting it in layers. At first Sabrina was horrified, but thinking about it now, she actually quite liked it, and most of the paint had washed out easily.

Walking over to her desk she sat down and took out a piece of blank paper.

_Dear Puck,_

She wrote at the top, then stopped. What was she going to write? I love you, but every time I talk to you we somehow get into an argument that breaks a little piece of my heart off, so I'm just not going to talk to you anymore? How could she write something like that and still be able to live in the same house as him? Why couldn't he see that there was so much more to her than someone to argue with? There was so much to her that he didn't see.

It seemed like every time he insulted he was slowly burning away her good qualities, till they were nothing but shadows. Sabrina looked at the paper one last time, then scrunched it up and threw it in the trash.

Sabrina walked down the hallway in school the next day. Daphne was tagging along beside her, shattering on and on about this boy who had asked her out, Sabrina wasn't really listening.

They were walking by the front doors of the building, when Sabrina was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a door slamming shut. She wasn't surprised to see that it was Puck, and, as usual, he was late. He looked at Sabrina and they locked eyes for a second, then she lowered her head and walked on quickly. Daphne giggled beside her.

"I think he likes you're new hairstyle." She said, giggling even more. "He couldn't keep his eyes off you."

"Shut up." Sabrina muttered. She's probably working with him to... wow. She stopped that train of thought_. Did I really just accuse Daphne of working with the trickster king? How is it that Puck has managed to make me lose faith in everyone around me?_ At that Sabrina decides that She's not going to let him influence anything she does ever again. _I'm going my own way and my way does not include him._ She thought fiercely.

_He's finally gone to far. As much as I hate to admit it, we've fallen off the edge of cliff we've been on the edge off ever since I met him. Our "friendship", if you can even call it that, has come to an end._

That night Sabrina picks at her diner, oblivious of the worried looks her grandmother keeps shooting in her directions and of the fairy boy sitting across from her, who seems unable to keep his eyes off her.

As soon as dinner was over Sabrina got up and walked out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina jumped at the voice just behind her. She turned around and stared at Puck, who was looking at her worriedly from only feet away. Without saying a word she turned away from and walked away. A look of pain flashed across Puck's face, but he quickly hid it and joined the rest of the family in the dining room again, but not without one last wishfull glance at the place where Sabrina had been.

Sabrina sat on the floor in her room. She once again hadn't been able to sleep, and it was almost midnight. Then her phone buzzed. She looked at it, and then quickly hung up when she saw it was Puck calling. All throughout her junior year at high school she had been dreading graduation. She didn't want to leave fairy port landing, but there were no colleges in the little town, so if she wanted to further her education it would mean leaving, but now she couldn't wait to get out. She could just imagine Puck calling her one day and getting the operator. She imagined the operator telling the boy that Sabrina had had a world of chances of for him that he had burned through. Then reality came back, and I realized that an operator would never say something like that, and that Daphne would most likely make sure that Puck always had the right phone number.

Sabrina sighed, then took out her guitar. She knew it was late, but it seemed like all of her family could sleep through anything, and she had a song running through her head that she wanted to get out. It was almost five in the morning when she finished, but she felt a lot better.

"Daphne what are you doing?" Sabrina had just sat through a full makeover session, even if most of it had consisted of Daphne standing in front of her, wondering what she could use to make Sabrina look "Even more beautiful than she already was" As the young girl put it.

Daphne emerged from her closet again with something draped over her arms.

"That had better not be what I think it is." Sabrina moaned.

"Come on Sabrina! I promise you'll thank me later."

"Yeah right. There is no way you're getting me into that dress!"

Sabrina stood at the front door, grumbling. It had taken both granny and Daphne to get Sabrina to wear the dress, and, although Sabrina would never admit it, it looked nice. It was the same color blue as her eyes, and had no glitters on it, thankfully. It was strapless and fit snugly down to the waist where it flared out just a little to settle gracefully on the floor. It had sparkles on it, but luckily Daphne had held off on the ruffles. Daphne had insisted on a belt around the waist.

Daphne came downstairs wearing a sparkly, frilly pink dress.

"Can we go now?" Sabrina asked impatiently. Daphne smiled and nodded.

Daphne took her to the school.

"Why are we here?" Sabrina asked suspiciously.

"We're here for senior prom, duh." Daphne replied. Sabrina groaned, but followed her sister inside.

"But you're not a senior, why are you here?" Sabrina asked grumpily.

"The principle asked me to help organize it, and I said I would if I could go too." She paused for a minute, as if considering if she should say something. She seemed to be almost bursting with the effort of keeping something a secret.

"Go ahead and tell me before you hurt yourself." Sabrina said, the ghost of a smile on her face.

"Instead of booking a band we had a sign up list for people to sign up and sing and play music!" She said this all in one breath. Sabrina didn't see what was so exciting about this, but then, she rarely understood the stuff Daphne got excited about. "You go ahead in, I'll be right there." Daphne said, then disappeared.

Sabrina wandered into the gym and walked around aimlessly. Just like Sabrina, none of her friends really cared for dances and huge parties, so there was no one there for her to talk to, but she realized soon enough that she didn't really need someone to talk to, watching the dancers was interesting enough.

Although humans were now allowed into fairy port landing, none of them chose to come back, so all the people in the gym were ever afters. There were a few couples dancing about ten feet in the air, and Sabrina could see people turning into animals every once in a while.

"Hey." A voice behind her said. Sabrina jumped, then turned around. "How do you like it?" A very excited Daphne asked.

"It's not bad, but who let David sing." Sabrina asked, pretending to be horrified.

"Whoever signed up has to sing." Daphne said brightly, then winced at a particularly off-key note. "though I'm starting to think we should have held auditions." Sabrina laughed, something she hadn't done in a while. Maybe school dances weren't that bad. The "song" ended on a wavering note, and then there was polite applause.

One of the teachers walked onto the stage. "Thank you David. Next up is Sabrina Grimm, who will be singing something she wrote herself." Sabrina stared at the stage. Had she heard it right? Maybe she could just hide and pretend she wasn't there. "Sabrina Grimm, please come up onto the stage." The something clicked in Sabrina's mind

"Daphne!" She shouted, turning to her sister. Everyone in the gym rounded on the two of them, and Sabrina turned bright red, so much for hiding. Then Daphne grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the stage. "No, Daphne, I can't sing!"

"Yes you can. Now come on!" Sabrina thought quickly.

"W..w..well, I can only sing when I'm playing my guitar."

"Don't worry, it's here."

"What!?" Sabrina looked at her sister in shock and stopped struggling, to confused to do anything. By now they had reached the stage. "What am I supposed to sing?!" Sabrina asked, trying to come up with any excuse to get off the stage.

"Sing what you wrote the other night."

"You heard that? It was midnight!"

"Just go, you'll do great." Daphne said. Sabrina stumbled onto the stage. When a familiar voice said her name she looked up to see Puck handing her guitar to her this. This had to be a nightmare. That was right. She would start, everyone would throw tomatoes at her, and then she would wake up. That thought boosted her courage a little, so she stepped up to the mic and started playing. A hush spread through the room at the sound of the guitar. Apparently everyone either liked it, or were too appalled to speak. It was probably the second. Just before she started singing she noticed Puck standing in the crowd that had gathered around the stage. When Sabrina started singing, she unknowingly directed the words at him.

_You've got a face for a smile, you know_

_A shame you waste it_

_When you're breaking me slowly but I've_

_Got a world of chances, for you_

_I've got a world of chances, for you_

_I've got a world of chances_

_Chances that you're burning through._

A look of shock spread across Pucks face when he realized the song was about him. Sabrina had a feeling his expression was mirrored on her face, but she quickly hid it. She hadn't realized till that moment that she had written the song about the fairy standing in the crowd in front of her. She quickly looked up at the wall on the other side of the gym, knowing that she wouldn't be able to look at anyone.

_I've got a paper and pen_

_I go to write you goodbye_

_And that's when I know I've_

_Got a world of chances, for you_

She sneaked a glance at Puck, there was a mixture of emotions chasing each other around on his face. She saw a flicker of understanding, and pain, and regret, and more that she couldn't name.

_I've got a world of chances, for you_

_I've got a world of chances_

_Chances that you're burning through_

Sabrina felt her confidence building, and she scanned the faces of the people in the gym. They all seemed to be really enjoying the song.

_Ohhhhhh I'm going my own way_

_My faith has lost its strength again_

_And Ohhhhhh It's been too hard to say_

_We're falling off the edge again_

_We're at an end_

_We're at an end _

_Maybe you'll call me someday_

_Here the operator say the numbers no good_

_And that she had_

_A world of chances, for you_

_She had a world of chances, for you_

_She had a world of chances_

_Chances you were burning through_

_Chances you were burning through_

_Chances you were burning through Ohhh_

_You've got a face for a smile, you know_

When the last chord had faded into silences the gym exploded with applause. Sabrina stood and stared at the crowd, shock etched all over her face. She was soon pulled off the stage and was being complemented from all sides. Everything seemed to be one big blur.

Suddenly there was a boy with messy blonde hair standing in front of her. He looked a little sad, and his eyes were brimming with apology, but Sabrina didn't let him apologize. Acting on instinct she closed the small distance between them and pressed her lips to his. He stood motionless for a moment, to shocked to respond, but after a few seconds he kissed her.

Sabrina could hear a chorus of wolf whistles, disappointed sighs from Pucks admirers, and a squeal coming from not too far away, but she didn't care. Too soon the new couple pulled apart.

"Don't think this means your let off on the pranks, Grimm." The fairy boy said, but there was tenderness to it.

"It never crossed my mind." Sabrina replied, playing along.

Someone else had taken over the stage, and people were slowly starting to dance again. Sabrina and Puck slowly made their way out of the Gym hand in hand. As they were walking over school grounds Sabrina thought to herself _maybe there could be such a thing as happy endings._

**I hoped you like it! Please review! **


	4. Whatever will be Vanessa Hudgens

**Hey, so here's the next chapter. I'm sure exactly where this stops following the books, but it's cannon until they find out that Goldilocks can wake up their parents. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, reviews are always appreciated!**

**The song is Whatever Will Be by Vanessa Hudgens, and I do not own it!**

Why is it always me! Why am I the one everyone's always angry with? I throw a rock into the little stream flowing through the woods behind our house. All I ever try to do is protect them, but something always ends up going wrong, and then everybody is saying "Sabrina, why did you do that!" or "how could you do that libeling?" It's not fair!

I hear the chirping of birds above me. Then one of them takes off out of the tree and soars through the bright blue sky. Sometimes I feel like an outcast. Daphne is doing great, she fits in perfectly with the way our lives are going, but I can't seem to fit in. I watch the bird flying gracefully through the sky. Daphne is like that bird. Soaring gracefully, completely at home in her surroundings, happy about everything and with not a single care in the world. I try to imagine myself soaring through the sky too, but can't. If Daphne is a bird, I must a bird too, but one with broken wings, for I can't seem to take off and thrive in this lifestyle.

I've found myself dreading getting up in the morning every once in a while. I wish things could go back to the way they were before mom and dad got kidnapped. I wish I could back to the time when I could just be a kid and not have to worry about the lives of everyone I love. I feel the sting of tears in my eyes, and soon they are flowing down my cheeks, accompanied by silent sobs.

While I'm crying my mind starts to wander, and I think of the huge hoard of books our family owns. I think of the stories and adventures documented in them. The story of my life could easily be added to those pages. I've certainly faced enough danger.

I feel like I might just explode with all the emotions running through me, when suddenly calmness washes over me. I can think clearly for what feels like the first time in months.

_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings_

_At times I dread my now and envy where I've been_

_But that's when quiet wisdom takes control_

_At least I've got a story no one's told_

I think about all the times I've gotten into arguments with my family, and they've all been when I've tried too hard to control my life, when I won't just accept the way things are going. I realize that I've never really gone with the flow, but the times that I got into trouble have been when I've tried wade against it.

I watch the stream trickling along and decide that I'm done trying to fight what's meant to be. There's always going to be good things, and there's always going to be bad things, and I just have to accept them, because there's not always something you can do about them. And as much as I'd like knowing exactly what is going to happen, and stop what I don't like, it won't ever work. Even though it probably is possible to know your future, it's probably not a good thing. I can't believe it took me this long to figure out that a lot of my problems can be solved if just allow fate to do it's work.

_I finally learned to say_

_Whatever will be will be_

_I've learned to take_

_The good, the bad and breath_

_'Cause although we'd like_

_To know what life's got planned_

_No one knows if shooting stars will land_

"Hey, Ugly!" I hear Puck calling me.

"What I call back." Not taking my eyes off the little stream. There is something comforting about the soft gurgle of the rushing water. I hear someone walking noisily towards me through the scattered leaves.

"Hey Ugly, the old lady told me to… Are you crying?"

"No! Of course not!" But of course, my voice chose that moment to crack. "Ugh, fine, yes, go ahead and tease me and get it over with."

"I wasn't planning to tease you." Puck said. My mouth fell open. "Well, I was planning to throw a glop grenade at you, but I've changed my mind."

"I just wish that my parents would wake up, and take over all the responsibility and things could go back to how they used to." Only the surprise of Puck telling me he wasn't planning to prank me could have gotten me to tell him this.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to wake your parents up." Puck said, sitting down next to me and turning his gaze to the stream. "Remember that story about the lady who had a box with all the little demons in it, and she let them loose." There was a glint of longing in Puck's eyes.

"Pandora's box, and it was full of evil and sickness." I correct him. "But it also contained hope."

"Exactly." Said Puck. When I looked at him bewildered he continued. "We still have hope." It was all I could do to keep from laughing.

"Puck, Pandora's box is a myth, it's just a story."

"You live in a town full of story characters stupid." I couldn't believe that had slipped my mind.

"Hope won't fight the scarlet hand. Hope won't find a way to wake up my parents. We don't need hope, we need action." My earlier resolution had evaporated, and all I wanted to do now was go and find a way to wake up my parents.

"What do you plan to do, ugly? Why not just leave it to the grown ups, I thought you wanted to just be a normal kid."

"I don't have time to be a kid, I have to help my parents." But my argument sounded weak, and I knew I was just trying to convince myself.

_These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope_

_To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow_

_'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind_

_But now I try to under-analyze_

"I'm just so confused." I said, sitting down again and burying my face in my hands. I felt a hesitant hand on my shoulder. I figure since I was already confessing, I might as well go all the way. "I hate just sitting around. I want to do something, but it seems like every time I try to do something useful, I mess up and someone gets angry at me."

"That's just because you didn't have the trickster king helping you" I stared at the fairy sitting next to me.

"Where's the catch?"

"Oh come on! Why does there have to be a catch?" I just continued staring at him "fine, don't do anything dangerous without me. It's hard enough to keep you safe as it is, and I don't want to miss out on all the fun." He said all of this very fast.

"Fine, but don't expect me to enjoy it."

"You think I would actually enjoy it, ugly?" Puck said, smirking. He flew up a few feet into the air, and offered a hand to help me up. I looked at it hesitantly, then took it. Instead of just helping me off my feet he pulled me close to him, and flew with me to the house.

_I've finally learned to say_

_Whatever will be will be_

_I've learned to take_

_The good, the bad and breath_

'_Cause although we'd like_

_To know what life's got planned_

_No one knows if shooting stars will land_

I woke up with a start, and looked over at the bed where my parents were lying. It had been a year since Puck and me had started searching for something to wake them up. They were still as deeply asleep as they had been when we found them, and our ideas were running out. This wasn't for lack of trying, I had read the entire Grimm library, and Puck had even picked up one of the diaries once. But looking at my apparently lifeless parents seemed to seep all hope out of me. I felt caged-in in my fears and doubts.

_Is the rope I walk wearing thin?_

_Is the life I love caving in?_

_Is the weight on your mind_

_A heavy black bird caged inside?_

I felt someone place their arm lightly around my shoulder, and gently but firmly pull me up out of my chair and guide me out of my parent's room. I didn't even look to see who was leading me down the hallway, too lost in my thoughts to care. The arm guided me through the house into Puck's room. This was shocking enough to jolt me back to reality. I looked around and saw Puck. But he wasn't looking mischievous or gleeful, his face was sober and he seemed determined.

"What are you..?"

"I want to show you something." He interrupted me. His arm slipped down from around my shoulder and he took my hand instead. I didn't extract my hand, and this seemed to give him more confidence. He led me through the forest that could hardly be called a room. I had been into his room a few times before, but never this far. Just when I was starting to wonder if his plan was to get me thoroughly lost and then fly away, I could hear the faint sounds of tumbling water. As we approached what seemed to be a clearing the noise got louder till was almost deafening.

Beyond a border of trees was a clearing with a huge waterfall with icy blue water. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. It made me think of magic and seemed to give me the feeling that anything was possible.

"Wow." Was all I managed to say.

"Yeah." Puck was staring at the waterfall reverently.

"But, why did you want to show me this? Not that I'm complaining." I added hastily.

"It's a magical waterfall."

"Duh, we're in a room, in an average sized house, of course it's a magic waterfall."

"No, I mean apart from that it's magic. Notice how the edges of the pool don't have any ripples. In them you can see things."

"Things, a little more detail would be nice, gasbag." He smile tugged at his mouth at the familiar insult.

"Nice to see your back to yourself."

"Ha ha. So, what exactly does the water show?"

"I don't really know. Sometimes it shows you what you want most, or images of your future or past, whatever it feels like showing you."

"Whatever it feels like showing me." I repeated, my voice layered with disbelief.

"What, scared it's going to show you your face, ugly." I had to admit that the indult was comforting. The new, thoughtful Puck was starting to creep me out just a little.

"I'm more scared to have to see your face when I'm not even looking at you." But I knelt down on the bank, and looked into the glassy surface. I watched for a minute, and nothing seemed to happen, but after a while the water seemed to shimmer silver, and started to glow slightly. A picture started to appear in it. I saw a picture of my parents, Daphne and me before they went missing, but there was something weird about it, the girl in the picture didn't look like me.

"You look different." Puck confirmed from over my shoulder. Leave it to him to be watching over my shoulder.

"I didn't have to worry about anything back then, but thinking back now, it also felt like there was something missing." I didn't know how I knew this, but as I said it, made sense. The colors swirled around, and a new picture formed. This time it was of Granny Relda, Daphne, Mr. Canis, Puck and me, taken just a few weeks ago. "That was when we went on the picknick. That was the first time since … since I can remember that things truly felt right. I felt like all I had to be was me. I was confident that we would find a way to wake my parents." The picture dissolved again, and turned into a slideshow of images of in fairyport landing. In some I was by myself, in some I was with everafters, and in all of them I was happy.

"Okay, this is making no sense to me. I think my pond is broken."

"No, it's not." Puck stared at me.

"It's just showing the photo album!"

"No, it's not. It's telling me that if I just be myself and let events unfold when the time is right, instead of trying to place all the responsibility on myself things will work out."

"So you're going to give up looking for parents?" Puck asked, very confused.

"No, but I'm not going to let it turn into an obsession. I know we'll find a cure, but we've done all we can, and until we get a new lead, there is no point locking myself in parents room and reminding myself of what I was not yet able to do."

_Say_

_Whatever will be will be_

_Take_

_The good, the bad_

_Just breathe_

_'Cause although we'd like_

_To know what life's got planned_

_No one knows if shooting stars will land_

_ I closed the diary, and sighed. All of that seemed so long ago. My sixteenth birthday had come and gone, without the attendance of my parents. More years passed, and my eighteenth birthday went by in the same fashion. And still the years went by, and still my parents lay asleep, frozen in a timeless dreamland. I looked into the mirror in front of which I was sitting. The woman staring back at me, with the white dress, and gossamer veil looked nothing like the little girl they had last seen. Would my own parents even recognize it we ever managed to wake them? But all those years I had never given up. And now here I was, heading into one of the most important events of my life, and my father wasn't here to give me away. I doubt he would have approved anyway. He had always done his best to ignore everafters, and here I was marrying the fairy king. I wondered how much more of my life my parents would miss. I heard someone calling me and got up. Taking one last glance in the mirror I walked out of the room, my long dress trailing behind me. Since that day Puck showed me the waterfall I had never lost hope, and I knew that even if I lost everything else, that one spark of hope would always be there, waiting to be ignited. A song came to mind that I remembered writing a long time ago. As I walked through the empty hallways of the chapel to the room where the ceremony was taking place I softly sang it to myself_

"_Whatever will be will be_

_And I have learned to take_

_The good, the bad and breath_

_'Cause although we'd like_

_To know what life's got planned_

_Thing like that are never in your hand_

_No one knows if shooting stars will land"_

**Hope you liked it, and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**


	5. Learn To Be Lonely

**Ok, so here's the next song. I would say that Puck and Sabrina are probably fifteen or sixteen in this one. Also, since the song in this one is from the Phantom of the Opera THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE, so if you don't want the ending of the movie given away, watch it before reading this. The opinions of the movie given in this fic are from the characters point of view. I love the movie and recommend it to anyone who has not seen it yet. I don't know if different versions of the movie have slightly different plot lines, but this fic is based on the one made in 2004. Also, in one of the reviews someone asked if this was one long story or a collection of shorts. It's a collection of shorts. I think that's all, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Sister's Grimm**

"What exactly are we watching?" Sabrina asked skeptically.

"The Phantom of the opera!" Daphne squealed excitedly.

"Isn't that a little dark for your taste?" Daphne frowned a little.

"My friend watched it and she said it was Puckalicious." Daphne said.

"Puckalicious." Sabrina whispered, in shock.

"Yeah, that's my new word, it means awesome." Daphne said, barely paying attention, to absorbed in the candle flickering on the screen with phantom of the opera written over it.

"Puckalicious." Sabrina whispered again. "You've finally lost it Daphne."

"Did someone call" Puck whispered from right behind Sabrina. Sabrina jumped a foot in the air. "I like my new nickname. It's very appropriate."

"Don't get your hopes up gasbag, it's Daphne's new word."

"So, what are we watching?" Puck asked.

"Phantom of the Opera." Sabrina responded, as Daphne was too enthralled with the black and white movie. Sabrina thought there was an auction going on, but she was not paying enough attention to know for sure.

"This has got to be one of the most boring movies ever made." Puck said, staring at the screen in disbelief. Suddenly a big canvass was pulled off of a broken chandelier, and the chandelier was hoisted up to the ceiling. Dust was swirling all around the large, and as the flames flickered into life on the chandelier, color started seeping into the rest of the room. Sabrina had to admit that it was pretty cool. She looked over and saw puck's eyes widening a little.

"Not to boring anymore, is it gasbag." She teased. He shot her a glare and slouched on the couch, trying to look uninterested, but she knew the movie had caught his attention.

It seemed that the old room was actually a large and very fancy opera house. As the camera moved out of the building people appeared on the street. It then swooped back into the building and showed people bustling about in the corridors, all wearing weird old-fashioned clothing. They seemed to be getting ready for a show. Sabrina looked down at her little sister and saw that Daphne's palm was once again in her mouth as she saw took in the splendor of the opera house. Puck was still feigning uninterested, but his eyes were glued to the screen. She saw his eyes widen a little as a dressing room with scantily clad dancers was shown.

That was about where Sabrina lost track of what was going on in the movie. It was a lot more interesting to watch Puck and Daphne. As the movie progressed Daphne got more and more horrified. Halfway through the movie she got up, asked Sabrina to tell her whether Christine and Raoul ended up together in the end and walked out. Puck on the other was finding it harder and harder to fake his uninterest. After Daphne walked out he stopped trying. He leaned forward in his seat as if trying to get closer to the action happening on the screen.

Sabrina noticed that Puck was especially interested in the parts with the Phantom of the opera. At the end of the movie the phantom kidnapped what appeared to be the main actress. Everyone started searching for her. After a searched that dragged on way too long this guy with long brown hair found her they escaped. When the Phantom let them go Puck started swearing at the screen. It was hard to tell, but it sounded like he was upset the phantom had lost. The rest of the movie passed quickly, and Sabrina had a hard time following what was happening, but it seemed to have a happy ending.

As the credits came on a really sad song started playing.

_Child of the wilderness_

_Born into emptiness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to be find your way in darkness_

Sabrina looked over at Puck, expecting him to get up and walk out of the room any minute, now that the movie was over. What Sabrina saw shocked her. There was a tear rolling down Puck's cheek, his eyes still glued to the TV. Unsure of what to do Sabrina looked back at the screen, and pretended she hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary.

_Who will be there for you_

_Comfort and care for you_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Lear to be your one companion_

_Never dream out in the world_

_There are arms to hold you_

_You've always know_

_Your heart was on it's own_

_So laugh in your loneliness_

_Child of the wilderness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Lear how to love_

_Life that is lived alone_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Life can be lived_

_Life can be loved alone_

The moment the music faded out Sabrina heard a rustle of wings and looked over to see that Puck had already flown out of the room.

That night Sabrina had a hard time falling asleep. When she finally did her dreams were haunted by a cloaked man and floating candles. At one point in her dream she saw a cloaked figure walk into her room. He lifted her from her bed and flew out of the window with her.

Sabrina woke up with a cold wind blowing in her face. She opened her eyes and looked around. She realized she was standing on the roof. Something white fell on her arm. Shivering she wrapped her arms around herself to protect her from the cold of the snow. On the other side of the roof stood a figure. Sabrina gingerly stood up walked slowly towards the figure, stepping careful so as not to slip and fall. The person was wearing a cloak. Sabrina felt her heart beat faster as she approached the figure. All of a sudden he turned around. The person's face was half covered by a white mask, and was framed by a mop of messy blond hair.

"Puck, what the hell are we doing up here. Do you want me to freeze to death!" Sabrina shouted at the boy, trying to hide her momentary fear with her anger.

"I'm not the trickster king, I'm the phantom of the Grimm house." Puck said, trying to sound mysterious. Sabrina glared at him.

"How did you know it was me." The fairy asked, sulking.

"Let's see, it couldn't have been the blond hair and the fact that the phantom of the opera is just a movie!" Sabrina's voice escalated as she spoke till she was shouting in Puck's face.

"You don't have to get so angry, ugly!" Puck shouted back.

"I don't have to get angry! You just took me from my bed and brought me onto the roof in the middle of winter because you felt like pretending to be the phantom of the opera!" The two teens glared at each other.

"Lieblings! What are you doing up on the roof! It's the middle of winter!" Granny shouted from below. Daphne, Mr. Canis and Red were standing behind her. Puck and Sabrina's shouts had obviously woken up the rest of the family.

"Tell that to him!" Sabrina shouted furiously to her grandmother.

"Puck and Sabrina come down here at once!" Granny shouted up to them. Grumbling, Puck took a very unhappy Sabrina in his arms and flew back to the ground. The moment he put Sabrina down she stomped back into the house, closely followed by Granny, who was shaking from the cold. Mr. Canis looked around the yard once before following. Puck stood where he was, sulking.

"Why are you wearing a cloak?" Daphne asked. Puck jumped. He hadn't realized the little girl had remained outside.

"I'm the Phantom of the Grimm house, duh." Puck said, swishing his cloak around dramatically. Daphne giggled.

"So why did you kidnap Sabrina?" Daphne asked, trying to stifle her laughter after a furious glare from Puck.

"Because I can."

"She told me how the movie ended, you know. How Christine and Raoul ended up winning and they lived happily ever after." Daphne said, a dreamy expression crossing her face. _Sabrina obviously did some editing_ Puck thought to himself, as he remembered the old Raoul laying flowers by Christine's grave. " And how the phantom remained all by himself, to live the rest of his loneliness." Daphne continued.

"So." Puck said, not understanding why she was telling him this.

"So what you were supposed to learn from the movie was that you can't force people to feel a certain way or make them do things, because you'll be sorry in the end." Daphne said happily.

"Huh?" Puck asked, confused.

"You can't force Sabrina to like you!" Daphne said, a little irritated that she had to dumb down the moral. "If you try to make her like you like the phantom did you'll end up losing, but if she learns to like you for who you are, like Christine liked Raoul, you'll both live happily ever after." Daphne said. Puck only caught half of what she had said. He was lost in thought, mulling over all the ideas Daphne's little speech had placed in his head.

When Sabrina woke up the next morning she snow falling outside. She smiled to herself, then remembered the events of the previous night and groaned. Walking down to breakfast she kept looking around her, half expecting a cloaked figure to jump out of a corner with a glop grenade at the ready. She was surprised, but happy, when she encountered no such thing. When she entered the kitchen, she found only one person in it. She stared at the room's one occupant for a second.

"I'm going back to bed." She said in voice void of emotion, then turned around and walked out of the room.

"No, wait, I need to talk to you." Puck shouted after her. Sabrina turned to face the fairy. He was wearing what looked way too much like one of the suits Raoul had worn in Phantom of the Opera and his blond hair was gelled back.

"We can talk when you've grown up." Sabrina said, before turning around again.

"Wait, but Daphne said you would fall in love with me if I dressed up as Raoul." Puck said, then realized his mistake, and he turned bright red.

"I didn't say you should dress up as him." Daphne's voice came from the other room. She walked in and laughed when she saw Puck. I meant that you should just be you shouldn't kidnap Sabrina. Just be you. Besides, she already loves you." Daphne said before walking past them into the kitchen. Sabrina and Puck stared after her in shock. Both their faces were bright red. Sabrina took one look at the blond fairy, and then ran to her room.

Sabrina took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. She was just about to turn around and walk away, when the door opened.

"Grimm?" Voice said, shocked.

"Who'd you expect gasbag, the mailman?" Sabrina took another deep breath. "Listen, we need to talk." Puck looked at her strangely, but held the door open for her. Sabrina walked in, then turned around to face Puck. She was relieved that he was wearing his green hoodie and jeans again, even if they were filthy.

"About the…" Sabrina began, but before she could continue Puck had walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. Sabrina froze, but after a couple seconds she kissed him back. When they broke apart Puck stared at her, a little scared.

"You aren't going to punch me again are you?"

"I haven't ruled out that option yet." Sabrina said, but a smile was creeping across her face. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't ever kidnap me again."

"But you don't mind if I dress up?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To tell you the truth, you looked kind of hot." Sabrina said wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him again. "But why did you cry during the last song?"

"Because it reminded me of me. I didn't want to have to live without you."

"Who are you and what happened to Puck."

"Oh, don't worry. My next prank is already all set up." Puck leaned down and kissed her again. As she kissed him she felt something cold and gooey splash down on her.

**I think I said everything I wanted to at the beginning, except to please review. Oh, and I started a Sisters Grimm RPG forum, so if you are at all interested in playing, please come check it out. We need more people!**


End file.
